injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman (Multiverse saga)
Wonder Woman is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Wonder Woman is a character from a comics by DC comics. History wonder woman is the daughter of the relationship between Hippolyta and Zeus, the King of the Greek gods. Currently, Diana forzozamente took over the role and the title as the new "Goddess of war". The Messenger of the gods and God, Hermes, entrusted to Wonder Woman along with the protection of Zola, of a young woman, who is pregnant with the decision to kill the child and son of Zeus, Hera, fully showing its strong jealousy. With the emergence of a strange new enemy called Strife, the goddess discord, Wonder Woman discovers that she herself is daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus, who after a violent confrontation, became lovers. Hippolyta revealed that the story about the origin of Diana before that was a lie and spread among all the Amazon and to protect Diana from the wrath of Hera, who is known for hunting down and killing several illegitimate sons of Zeus. The first of these half-mortal brethren in reveal wonder woman was his half-brother, Lennox Sandsmark. Ending Crash of Universes Reign of Ultron The World War and Invasion Dark Reign Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Straight Tiara: Wonder Woman flings her tiara at her opponent. Cane be done in the air. The Meter Burn version causes the tiara to hit twice on the rebound. * Amazonian Uppercut: Wonder Woman flies into the air while uppercutting her enemy. The Meter Burn version has Wonder Woman slam into her opponent while they're in the air. * Amazonian Smash (Air): Wonder Woman flies into the air, and charges down fist first. The Meter Burn version has Wonder Woman charge her opponent into the air with an uppercut. * Lasso Grab: Wonder Woman flings her lasso out, grabs her opponent with it and yanks them back before uppercutting them into the air. The Meter Burn version has Wonder Woman grab and hold her opponent before tossing them aside. * Lasso Spin: With her lasso held tightly in her hand, Wonder Woman uppercuts her opponent. * Bracelets of Submission: Wonder Woman holds her Bracelets over herself, deflecting projectiles. * Up Tiara: Wonder Woman throws her tiara into the air. * Down Tiara (Air): Wonder Woman throws her tiara down at her opponent while in the air. * Demigoddess' Might: Wonder Woman charges at her opponent in midair. * Shield Toss: While in her Sword and Shield stance, Wonder Woman throws her shield at her opponent. The Meter Burn version has the shield hit a second time on the rebound. * Amalthea Bash: While in her Sword and Shield stance, Wonder Woman bashes her opponent in the face with her shield. The Meter Burn version adds a second hit. * Shield Strike: While in her Sword and Shield stance, Wonder Woman backhands her opponent with her shield. * Up Shield: While in her Sword and Shield stance, Wonder Woman throws her shield into the air. * Down Shield (Air): Wonder Woman throws her shield down at her opponent. Grab Amazon Fury: Wonder Woman punches the opponent hard in the gut, lifts them over her head, and tosses them over her shoulder. Super Move Power of the Gods: Wonder Woman removes her bracelets, unleashing her true godly power and greatly increasing her stats. Ultimate Attack Justice Javelin: Wonder Woman bashes the opponent with her shield then lassos the opponent and calls her two Amazons. One Amazon holds the opponent and knees him/her in the back, then the second Amazon breaks a spear across the opponent's face. Finally, Wonder Woman pulls the opponent towards her and slashes him/her with her sword. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Wonder Woman flies onscreen, leaving behind a crater, and takes a combat stance. Exit: Wonder Woman crosses her arms and shakes her head in disappointment, slowly flying away. '''Taunt: '''Crosses her arms and says "Try your hardest" or "You shall not win." Alternate Costumes Wonder_Woman_New_52.jpg|primary Wonderwoman_(1).png|injustice 33134194f42dc6af89b4132de898d194.jpg|Regime Injustice_red_son_dlc_wonder_woman_by_atomhawk-d6apx5c.jpg|red son Forever-Evil-1-Superwoman-Variant-by-Ivan-Reis-and-Joe-Prado-e1378169211549.jpg|superwoman 819iMTIBZML._SL1500_.jpg|classic 4438038-5899439539-flash.jpg|Flashpoit jlwarww3.jpg|Animated Universe lego_wonder_woman_invisible_jet_dc-comics_superheroes_set_76026_4.jpg|Lego playartskaiww1.jpg|Square Enix costum Trivia Category:Females Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga) Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Defender (Multiverse saga)